Daughter of Hades
by FreakyFantasy
Summary: This is a story about a daughter of Hades. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth are adults and had been ordered to find her before she finds out who she is. Unfinished
1. Something's Wrong

Ever since we moved into this house, I knew something was wrong. I didn't speak up though, until I encountered _her._ Two weeks before Halloween a year or two ago, my best friend Shea and I were exploring the dark tangled woods in our neighbor's yard. Everything was perfectly normal until a white scrawny female cat scampered up to us. She seemed alright, so we bent down to pet her. Instead of our fingers brushing over soft warm fur, we got a handful of dirt. The cat had disappeared without a trace.

Later on that same day, we saw her again. Shea suggested we go speak with my neighbor about this, but I decided to do what I felt best. I threw a stick at the cat. Lucky for me she didn't bite or scratch me because, well… the stick had gone right through her. Shea and I watched the cat's form shimmer and fade. Then we did what any sane person would do: we screamed. After that we headed to my neighbor's house.

The kind lady conversed with us for a little while. I strongly wanted my friend to do all the talking for me. Instead, Shea so kindly nudged me in the ribs and announced,

"Tell her about the ghost cat." So with a sigh, I did. My neighbor listened carefully to everything I said. Shea brought up the question if the lady had ever owned a small white cat. Of course, she had to answer:

"Yes. His name was Tom. He is buried in the woods." I gulped, hopefully not loud enough for either my friend or neighbor to hear. We thanked her for her time and left. I had the bright idea to call the cat's name a few times before we went inside. So, after heading up the hill I said, "Tom!" one last time and out of the blue, a shadow of a cat appeared on the brick wall of my house. No cat was in sight, just the shadow. I screamed.

Inside, after Shea had gone home, I tried to think this whole thing over. I ended up giving myself a headache trying to figure everything out. So, the cat's name had been Tom. For some reason, I _knew_ the cat was a girl.

I didn't see Tom again for some time. After a while, Shea stopped believing me that she had ever saw the cat. I gave up trying to refresh her memory. I forgot too after a weeks and weeks of no sign of Tom. After Tom's long disappearance, the cat showed up again. I started seeing it often, every few weeks to be exact. I decided on telling my parents everything. Just before I made up my mind that I would tell them, I saw Tom one last time. Near the woods, only there for a few seconds was the cat and a girl. The girl was dressed in all white, with white and black eyes, the same black eyes as Tom. I didn't have time to scream because they vanished too quickly. Then I told my parents.

Not sure if they believed me, I felt slightly better but a little unsure if they thought I was mental or not. The days passed. Nothing happened. When Summer arrived though, more abnormal things happened. While outside playing I spotted a teenage boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, and a girl around ten or eleven watching me from the other side of the fence in my backyard. I don't quite remember everything they said, but it was something like:

"Don't speak. Shh!" My brothers and father were outside although they never saw the two kids. When I approached my dad and told him of the boy and girl, they were gone. Soon after the kids, I was downstairs and I had shut the downstairs door. I heard a noise and turned around. The door handle turned by itself and the door slowly crept open. Nothing was in the room. Nothing except a cloud of smoke.

For about a whole year, nothing else happened. When I was in my room one time, I heard a girl speaking gibberish. My brothers came to me and asked if I had been talking. I questioned them:

"You heard her too?" They both nodded, making me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. NOT!

About three weeks ago, I was out at the patio in our backyard. I was alone, reading 'Percy Jackson' when I heard leaves rustle from behind. I got up and grabbed the closest thing to me: a broken broom. I could feel someone watching me, even though no one was in sight. I demanded: "Show yourself!" and I caught a glimpse of someone hunched over in the bushes. I ran inside.

Today, my brothers came and woke me up saying in scared voices:

"There's a lady parked in front of our house. She's been here for a long time and won't leave!" I scrambled out of bed and followed the nervous juvenile boys up the stairs. I peaked through a small opening in the bright window curtains and sure enough, there was a black van. Funny, I was just reading 'Bran Hambric' two days ago and he was being followed by a black van. I sent my brothers to my parents' room with the home phone and a huge pocket knife. I warned them not to fiddle with it. I kept watch with a long curved knife clutched tightly in one hand and my cell phone in the other. The car stayed plastered in place 'til I blinked, It was gone in literally a second. I swear I'm not making this up. I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach that my family's not wanted here. Or at least _me. _Or, I also wonder if there are real ghosts and they are trying to tell me something. The sad thing is, I'm starting to think I'm mental… My name is Naomi Catcher. Something is not right with me.


	2. I am Followed by a HalfBlood

**I am Followed by a Half-Blood**

I stared out the window in my room. Rain rolled down the glass like the tears on my face. I had never been so frightened. The teenage boy was back. Or at least I had thought he was a teenager. He was probably around twenty one. He was good looking with black hair and eyes as blue as the sea. He was stalking me. Everywhere I looked, he was there either sitting in an empty chair or leaning against a wall in my bedroom. He smiled at me sometimes like when I made a mistake. Other times he was stern. He never once uttered a word, but appeared to try to communicate with me. He would open his mouth to speak, but then stop himself.

One day in particular, he looked miserable as he tried to speak. I knew better than to talk to him or even welcome him to sit on my bed beside me, but I did it anyways. If he meant to harm me, wouldn't he have done it before now? I stared deep into those hauntingly beautiful eyes and introduced myself:

"I am Naomi Catcher." He raised an eyebrow.

"I know." he replied. The sudden sound of his soft voice made my breath hitch. My hands trembled slightly.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" I demanded, sounding much braver than I felt. The young man sighed and stood up. He headed towards my window. He opened it a crack and punched out the screen. He started to crawl out, but I snatched up my huge pocket knife from inside the top drawer in my nightstand. I flipped it open and growled,

"Don't even think about it. I want answers." The presence of the knife must of startled the stalker because he gaped at me; he obeyed and came back inside. I stomped right past him, closing the window. I locked it.

"You won't believe me if I told you who I am or why I'm here." the blue eyed man remarked. He brushed his fingers over one of the books on my bookshelf. I was surprised when he picked up Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. He settled himself in my neon green rolling desk chair. He held the book up next to his face.

"Who is the boy in the picture?" he inquired. I shot him a puzzled look.

"Percy Jackson."

"And who am I?"I stared hard at the picture.

"Uhh I don't know." The man rolled his eyes.

"I came here to protect you from.. eh... evil. I wrote these books about my life so young half-bloods won't make the same mistakes I did or they won't trust the wrong people. I let Rick Riordan take the credit for my life's story 'cause no one would trust me that I'm real." I scoffed and paced my room. There was no way he was-

"You're Percy Jackson!" I gasped. I don't know how, but I could feel he _was_ the half-blood in the stories. I stumbled backwards.

"Yeah, I am. Now-" he paused, chewing on his lip, "Do you know who your father is?" I nodded.

"Dad is Hector Catcher and Mom is Lucy Catcher, why?" Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah about your dad, he's-" The room shook and fire consumed Mr. Jackson's form. He fell to his knees and a deep booming laugh filled the room.

"Keep your mouth shut, Percy! And it's not nice to follow my daughter about! You're a naughty, naughty young man!" I rushed to Percy's aid. I helped him up, the flames not burning my hands which was odd. He stood by my side, watching my bookshelf shake and start to fall. I pushed him out of the way as it fell.


	3. House of Fire

**House of Fire**

The bookshelf squeezed the air out of my lungs. My eyes rolled back. Before so though, I saw Percy vanish. He abandoned me, leaving a immensely heavy bookshelf laying on top of my body. So much for him being the heroic good guy. My muscles tensed, darkness overcoming me.

...

I awoke what felt like only mere minutes later. I was seated at a round glass table with food piled high on the plates in front of each seat. The chairs were carved out of wood that was stained black with red velvet cushions. The room smelled of death. I felt a new found confidence in this new place. I felt strong, unbeatable even. I eyed the food on the plates: lamb chops, rice drowning in soy sauce, and sushi. Foods I adored.

"How did I get-" I stopped abruptly. My voice was not my own. It was deeper; manlike. I blinked hard. I had used my father's voice, but in a different language. Clawing desperately at my throat to stop the Ancient Greek words that spilled out of my mouth, I understood everything I said perfectly. Never once had I even heard this language. The words: "House of Fire" escaped my tongue. Flames erupted from the marble walls that would have towered over the Empire State Building. The ceiling was crimson, although so high up I could barley see it. The blue fire licked at the ceiling. Everything burst into flames. Even me.

I felt no pain like before. The heat actually felt good on my skin, making it tingle. I inhaled slowly. When I exhaled black smoke poured out of my mouth. It spread out, veiling the entire room in darkness. A blinding white light flashed from my eyes. I found myself being lifted up into the air. My feet dangled below me. My body jerked forward and the white light blasted from a shining object a few feet away. Like fingers, the light coiled tightly around me.

"Let her go." a soft voice whispered. I was dropped to the floor. I snapped my eyes shut as I hurtled towards the stone floor. My breath hitched. I had fell in someone's arms. The person who had caught me bleated like a sheep.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I recognized that voice. I heard it in my head every night of my birthday. 'I am your protector.' it would say.

"Mr. Protector dude?" I asked.

"Not now. We gotta get to Camp... Percy! Come ON! The House of Fire is crumbling away!" Just as he spoke, the ceiling cracked.

...

A beautiful blond girl stood over me, her eyes stormy gray. "Are you alright, sweetie?" she asked me. So I had met Percy. Lemme guess..

"Annabeth? And the sheep man is Grover?" A bleat responded,

"I'm half goat!" I chuckled. I looked around at my surroundings. I remembered nothing from the day before. The forest we were next to was lush and green. Cabins formed a circle a little ways off. Teenagers dressed in full battle armor bitterly fought each other, not wanting to lose. Oh gosh.. I thought.

Percy bounded up to me, smiling broadly. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

**The wistful mouse- I did my best to describe the setting this time. My time was limited though, because I am terribly busy. Naomi's brothers are adopted from Japan and are twelve in a half by the way.  
><strong>


End file.
